A Friendship is formed
by Jadenandalexis4eva
Summary: Seto Kaiba realizes he wants to marry Serenity, but he knows that he could never go through with it with out asking Joey first.  He may not like it but he makes the call.  SetoXSerenity, Some MaixJoey.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi Oh But I wish I did. **

**A Friendship is formed:**

Seto Kaiba was sitting in his office furiously typing up reports. He was upset as usual another busy day at another boring job. If he could retire now he would but Mokuba wasn't nearly old enough to take over the company yet. It'd been 3 years since the Pharaoh had left earth and Yugi had officially been crowned King of Games. Yugi, Yugi that name still haunted Kaiba from the day he first dueled 8 years ago when they were still in their teens. What made it worse was Yugi was becoming a world-renowned duelist and Kaiba was left to sit and rot in his office all day. Sure he'd made a ton of money but where had that gotten him. He took a quick break and looked up at his TV.

_And in other news today, Yugi Moto is at it again, he's now traveling across the world taking on Challengers who dare face the King of Games himself. If anybody wants a chance to duel him this is their one chance. _Kaiba glared, "How could a little punk like that beat me?" "Not just once but twice, COME ON! ARE YOU SERIOUS? THERE IS NO WAY THAT I SETO KAIBA SHOULD HAVE EVER LOST TO HIM!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. With that Kaiba slammed down the remote and turned off the TV. He went back to his laptop, tears started to form in his eyes. It'd been so long since he dueled, he missed the thrill the excitement and of course the look of a defeated opponent. He brushed away the tears, and looked out the window, maybe things weren't all that bad. Even though Yugi had been King of games and Kaiba was left behind eating his dust, Yugi never forgot to help Kaiba out. When being interviewed, or at a press conference, Yugi always made a mention of Seto Kaiba, or his company to promote his duel disks or his card know-how. Maybe, Kaiba was looking at this the wrong way. Not only that but in the past 3 years he'd formed his first real deep relationship outside of his brother, with Serenity Wheeler.

Serenity was so sweet and gentle; it was easy to see that Kaiba had changed dramatically when the couple started dating. Kaiba had always been cold and unemotional, but Serenity struck something in him and it opened his eyes to how beautiful things could be. Kaiba started thinking about her, but then got a message on his laptop. "Hey Sweetie it's Sen" Serenity's voice came over the message, Kaiba smiled, she always knew the perfect time to call him, "I know you're probably busy, but I just called to say I LOVE YOU! KISSES! Can't wait until we're married" with that Serenity blew Kaiba a video kiss, and then cut out. Kaiba, sat deep in thought, _until we're married _he thought, he gasped deep, he knew that this was his girl, why wait any longer they'd been going out for 2 years, why put it off. Kaiba wanted to call Serenity and propose to her right that second but just then, he had a moment of realization, "I may not like it" he said to himself, "But if I wanna marry her, I should really ask the Mutt first" Kaiba cringed, he and Joey never had a great history together, they constantly butted heads, but even though Kaiba would never admit it, his admiration for Joey's duel skills had grown since Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. He picked up the phone to make the call.

At Joey's House:

_Ring Ring Ring, Ring Ring Ring, Ring Ring Ring, _that was the phone, Joey lazily rolled out of bed trying not to disturb Mai. He gave a loving look to his new girl, the woman who had once insulted him, teased him, berated him, was now his girlfriend, the best friend she'd ever had, and now the 2 were dating. He answered the phone, "Hello," Joey answered in his thick Brooklyn accent, "Joey Wheeler's residence, Joey speaking," "Hey Mutt," Kaiba's gruff tone came over the receiver, "KAIBA!" Joey shouted angrily, "Whadaya you want eh?" "Settle down, look ok, I may not like you and you don't like me and I know you hate the fact I'm seeing your sister but there's something we need to talk about" Kaiba's tone softened, Joey answered "Yeah and what's dat rich boy?" "You wanna give me some pointas on how to make my life betta?" "You wanna stop seein my Sis what? "Just meet me in an hour at the base of the KC building ok you dweeb!" Kaiba barked and hung up the phone _why does he have to make everything so damned difficult!_Kaiba thought to himself, he grabbed an Aspirin, and a bottle of water, this was gonna be tough.

Outside the KC building:

"Alright Rich boy I'm here now Whadaya want?" Joey snapped, "Would you cool your jets, Wheeler?" "Not every time I see you I wanna make fun of you alright?" Joey looked puzzled, "Well Den, why'd ya call me here?" Joey's tone lightened, "Let's go get some lunch, and we'll talk" Kaiba instructed. "Lead on rich boy, lead on." Joey answered.

At the Diner:

"Enough wit da secrets already, just tell me why ya called me here?" Joey pestered, Kaiba gave his usual stone cold stare, finally he spoke up "look Wheeler, I know we've rammed heads in the past, I've insulted you, I've said some nasty and hurtful things, and there's no secret to how much I loathe people like you," Joey's face began to swell with anger, "Hang on a second ok? Before you go jumping to conclusions, can we just talk a little bit? " Joey thought about this for a bit, "Look Kaiba, yeah it's true I don like ya, in fact I may hate ya, the fact you're datin my Sis gives me even more reason to hate ya, what she sees in you I'll never know, but I gotta admit whenever we talk aboud ya, she seems really happy." "So yeah go on." Joey answered, Kaiba continued, "I love your sister very much Joey," Joey Did a double take, _"WHA WHA WHA!" Did he just say love? Wow that's impressive commin from Kaiba _Joey thought to himselfKaiba went on "Look Joey, I always said you were a third rate amateur, a geek whose dueling skills were bottom of the barrel at best, but ever since then you've proved me wrong" his voice was lighter than usual something was definitely up.

"Hang on Kaiba," Joey glared, "I know you didn't put ya job on hold just so you could apologize ta me, for all of dose years you've been treatin me like snot, so again what did you call me here for today?" Joey was getting to be a nuisance; Kaiba pulled a small black case from his pocket. "Joey I wanna marry Serenity" Joey went pale, this was his sister they were talking about, the one person that meant more in his life than even Mai, "Look Joey, I know this is a big step, but I've been seeing her for 2 years now, tonight's our third year anniversary and I want it to be our engagement year as well." Joey stayed silent, "Now normally I'd just go and ask her right now, but Joey you mean more to her than anyone else in the world, I may not like it, but I'd never go through with it without your blessing first."

Joey finally spoke up, "Well Kaiba, dat trew me for a loop, I didn't expect a stuck up guy like you to actually ask for permission on stuff like dis, I figured you just take, take, take" Joey smirked, "though I know she'd be appy wid youse, I gotta know sometin, if I said no right now, that I'm not Ok wid it, that it's not sometin I wanna see happen, dat I don' wanna see her love anoder guy are youse just gonna trow ya checkbook at me and say name ya price?"

Kaiba instead of glaring looked at Joey in a new light, _his sister means that much to him there's no way I'd ever do that_ Kaiba thought to himself, "No Joey, I wouldn't and to prove it come here." Joey followed Kaiba, out onto the terrace, Kaiba turned to face him, "Joey if you said no, I would never throw money at it, Serenity's given me something even greater than, money, she's given me love and friendship, that's what'd I'd been missing in my life." As he finished his sentence, he walked to the fountain and chucked his checkbook and pen into the top. "If that leaves any doubt in your mind, tell me now." Joey's jaw dropped, "Who are you and what have you done wit' Rich boy?" He asked, Kaiba still kept his gaze intently on him awaiting an answer. "Ok Kaiba," After about 5 minutes of silence, "I'll give you my blessing, if, and only if you promise to do sometin for me" Joey ordered, "Name your demands" Kaiba answered, "there's nothing I won't do for Serenity." "Good, now here is what I want:

First you gotta promise that no matta what you'll always watch out for her

Second when youse have kids, you raise em right, and you let em see Uncle Joey

Third you have to stop insultin me and my friends, and stawt callin us by our first names not Geek Patrol, not Dweeb squad, not the dweebs, but by our first names

Fourth you gotta promise me to never ever throw money at a tough situation

Finally I gotta know that no matta what, and this I can't stress enough, no matta what, You'll love her till the day dat you die, you'll always make time for her, and you'll always always always always be wid her trough tick and tin." Do I make my self clear?" Joey asked, "Crystal clear Joey, and thank you you've made me the happiest guy in the world." With that Kaiba extended his right arm to Joey, Joey gripped his right hand with Kaiba's, the 2 arch enemies, the polar opposites were now friends.

In Seto's private garden that night:  
It had been a wonderful evening, Seto had the Chef personally make whatever dish Serenity wanted for dinner. After that they had a lovely desert, and then a romantic movie in the living room. Before Serenity left, Kaiba wanted to show her one more thing, the garden he'd planted by himself. It was full of beautiful blue flowers, like his Blue Eyes White Dragon, and there were plenty of Fresh roses, and many other rare types of Flowers that were adorned perfectly and trimmed to the perfect shape, Serenity spoke up "Seto it's so beautiful and you did all this yourself?" Kaiba nodded, "Wow, see I knew that underneath that hard outer shell a romantic was there somewhere, and that's why I'm in love with you"

"I love you very much too Serenity, you know how to make me smile everyday, and you know just what to say when I need a pick up, like today that simple message you left me just made my day so much easier." Seto's heart began to race, "with that in mind there's something I want to ask you, let's sit down here" they sat on a bench in the direct center of the flowers, "Serenity, you are the most special girl in the world to me, you've brought laughter and joy into my life, and showed me things I never knew were there. I love you for everything that you are, Serenity Wheeler," Kaiba drew in a breath, and held out the box, "Will you marry me?" Serenity's eyes teared up, "Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Seto I will" the tears ran down her cheeks, Seto wiped them away and kissed her lips, "thank you Serenity, thank you so very much, I promise that I'll love you forever, nothing will come between us, not my job, not my money, not even Mokuba, you are my everything, I never want to lose you." With that the lovers, kissed one more time, Serenity went inside to call her brother and friends, Seto just looked up at the night sky. "Thanks Mutt, I owe you a lot." Seto stood up to go inside, this was the beginning of a completely new life for the both of them.


End file.
